the destiny of the one
by Dark Angel65
Summary: It's time for Pipers little son to grow up and kick some butt... but will he be able to beat this new evil that has arived, or will his power not be enough? this is my second story in fan fic. i hope you all like it and please review!
1. Default Chapter

_This is another favorite of mine… I hope you all like it… Piper's son is named Peter and it sounds a little weird but that's the only P name I can come up with. Enjoy and please r+r!_

Chapter 1

**        "Thanks a lot Piper!" Paige shouted holding an empty cup of coffee.  She turned around and headed towards the sunroom were Piper was busy watering all her plants. "Hey Paige, what were you shouting about in there?" Piper asked as she continued to water the plants. **

**            Paige plopped onto the couch and sigh, "You drank the last of the coffee! You know I need it to get through the day." Piper shook her head and replied, "Don't look at me… I was watering these plants all morning." **

**            Paige rolled her eyes and forced herself off the couch and up the two flights of stairs towards Phoebe's room. She knocked lightly and waited a moment, when no one answered she began to pound on the door and yell, "Phoebe! I know you're in there! Explain why you drank all the damn coffee!"**

**            _"She's not in there." _**

**Paige jumped and spun around to see Piper's 14-year-old son, Peter. "Oh hey, you startled me…" Paige sighed holding her chest, to try and stop her heart from beating to fast. "So were did she run off to, little one?" **

** Peter shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Beats me, I just woke up." He then turned around and walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Paige slapped her forehead and walked across the hall into her room.**

**While In the kitchen, Peter opened the refrigerator and grabbed orange juice, two eggs, and a carton of milk. He closed the fridge with his right foot and put everything on the center counter. He headed for a cabinet and grabbed a large bowl. "Hey mama can you help me?" he shouted as he grabbed a mixing spoon. Soon after Piper strolled into the kitchen and asked, "hey what's the matter? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go out with your dad?"**

**Piper looked at the stuff on the counter and laughed, "Oh you are trying to make some breakfast… here I'll give you a hand." She grabbed the eggs and cracked them into the large bowl. She then grabbed the mixing spoon and began to mix the eggs. "Can you pass me the milk honey?" Piper asked turning to face Peter. He went to grab it but she stopped him.**

**"What's the matter mom? I'm going to give you the milk…"**

**"No I want you to use your power… well get some training out of this." Piper replied, smiling. Peter nodded and placed his index and middle fingers on his right temple. He closed his eyes and the milk began to rattle and shake. Then it slowly lifted off the counter and floated towards Piper. Just before it reached her Peter lost control and it fell over, towards the floor. **

**Piper turned around quickly and flicked her hands and froze the milk just before it hit the ground. "It's ok just try and get it back up to the counter." Piper said putting her hands in her pocket. Peter nodded his head and tried again, this time it reached the counter and he was able to get it to Piper. She nodded and finished making the eggs.**

**Peter ate the eggs when Piper was finished and headed for the living room. "Dad I'm ready to go…" Peter shouted looking around. Moments later blue lights appeared and Leo emerged for them. "About time… so were do you want to go today?" Leo asked giving his son a hug. Peter smiled and replied, "hey how 'bout we go to Africa!" **

**Leo smiled and replied, "Ok, but remember were there to train not fool around. Maybe if we finish early we can see the sites and stuff, got that?" Peter nodded in agreement and grabbed Leo's hand. Leo pulled away and stepped back. "No I want you to try and orb with me there. I'll find you if you get lost on the way." **

**Peter's eyes widened and he replied, "But dad! That's across a ocean, I can barely orb upstairs!" Leo sighed and grabbed Peter's hand. He then closed his eyes and bright blue light's encircled both of them and they all began to dematerialize and vanish.**

**_Well what did you think? Review and I'll send the next chapter and reveal what Phoebe could possible be doing and how Peter's training is with Leo…_**__


	2. the problems begin

_Ok so this chapter is about Phoebe and were she was for the whole morning. Its a little short but good… please read and review…_ Chapter 2 

**          "I better go before my sister's begin to worry." Phoebe said heading towards the door. "But I'm not don't with your reading! You must know what signal I'm picking up from you!" A gypsy shouted jumping out from her chair and grabbing Phoebe's arm. **

**            Phoebe turned around and replied, "listen the only reason I came into this store was to bye a bag of toadstool for a…umm… remedy I was working on at home. I didn't come to you, you came to me." The gypsy pulled Phoebe back to the table with her crystal ball on it and said, "I don't think you understand, you are in danger."**

**            Phoebe laughed and replied, "Yea well I'm always in danger… I can take care of myself." **

**            "That is true but can Peter?"**

**            Phoebe stepped back and almost stumbled. "How do you know about Peter, or who he is?"**

**            "I know a lot more then you would think. Now listen to me… you your sisters and Peter are all in danger. I see a dark evil force looking for Peter… one that you and your sisters won't be able to handle or defeat." Phoebe looked into the crystal ball and saw the dark evil that the gypsy was talking about and she rubbed her head. **

**            "Hey it looks like a woman… she sort of looks familiar." Phoebe said looking closer into the ball. She tried to identify the woman but the face was cover in darkness. The gypsy cleared her throat and continued, "You all must put your fate into Peter… he is the one… you must teach him of his destiny and of his true inner power… do this before it's… to late…" **

**            A light flashed and Phoebe had to cover her eyes. When she was able to see again she saw the gypsy, knocked out on the table. She leaned over and lifted the gypsy's head. "Oh my goddess!" she shouted falling out of her seat.**

**            Phoebe had seen that the eyes of the gypsy were gone, and tiny spiders crawled out of them. **

**            "Ahh! She killed that woman!" a costumer shouted running past Phoebe and heading towards the door. Just before she grabbed the door bright blue lights appeared in front of her and Piper and Paige emerged from it. Piper flicked her hand and froze the entire store and costumers. **

**            "You were right Paige, good thing you can sense human emotions…" Piper said walking towards Phoebe.**

**            Phoebe got up from the floor and rushed towards Paige, "Orb us home, I need to check the book of shadows. Hurry well get Leo to spray some memory dust on these people." Paige nodded her head and grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and orbed out of the store.**

**_Want to know how Peter's doing…? Send some reviews and I'll send the next chapter…^_^_**__


	3. Peter's rough training

**_Let's see how Peter is doing with his training with Leo… This chapter is really cool b/c something really cool happens to Peter… I hope you like it and please r+r_**

**Chapter 3**

**          Leo walked towards a tick tree and turned to face Peter, "Ok son, what I want you to do is tip this tree over a little with you telekinesis. Then when you tipped it over try and fix it to its original position." **

**            Peter raised his eyebrow and replied, "Umm… I'll try, but I have no guarantee that it will work…" **

**He then walked in front of the tree and placed his index and middle finger on his right temple, and placed his left hand flat on the tree. He slowly closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. Leo watched in amazement as the tree slowly began to tilt to the side.**

**The strain from the power caused Peter to stumble a little. "Concentrate! Just remember that your powers are tied to your emotions. Think of all the evil in the world, take your anger of that and turn it into power…" Leo coached.**

**Peter regained his footing and gripped the tree even harder and soon after the tree snapped apart. "Watch out dad!"**

**Leo turned around quickly only to see the tree falling towards him. Peter slid in front of Leo and raised his hands up in the direction of the falling tree and a blue aura began to materialize around the both of them.**

**"What is this Peter?" Leo asked looking around in amazement. Peter didn't answer he just kept focusing. The tree slammed hard on the blue aura and the force of it caused Peter to fall on one knee.**

**He slowly rose to his feet and the tree began to lift up off of the blue aura shield. Peter opened his eyes and Leo saw that his son's eyes were bright milky white. "Oh my god, Peter your eyes!" Leo shouted grabbing Peter's arm.**

**Peter turned his head and in a deep gloomy voice replied, "Dad, I don't know how much longer I can hold this… I suggest you orb us out of the way." Leo nodded and orbed Peter and himself out of the way of the path of the tree.**

**When they were out of the way of the falling tree Peter fell to the floor and began to breath heavily. "Son, explain to me what just happened here." Leo said placing his hands over Peter and using his healing power to heal all of Peter's injuries.**

**Peter then sat up when he was fully healed and replied, "I really have no idea, for a moment there I couldn't see anything. And it felt as if I was not in control of my body." **

**Leo felt a great pain in his head and he had to balance himself on a tree. "What's wrong dad?" Peter asked jumping to his feet quickly. "Piper is calling me! She sounds like she is so scared and nervous. We have to go…" Leo replied grabbing Peter's hand and orbing away.**


	4. Trouble at home

_Now the story will begin to unravel a little… I hope you like it and please r+r… _ Chapter 4 

            **"God were is he?!" Piper shouted as she threw herself on the couch in the attic. Just then Leo and Peter orbed into the room. "What's the problem Piper?" Leo asked walking towards his wife.**

**            Phoebe grabbed Leo's arm and replied, "Two things, one go to the wiccan store on Crater Avenue and spray that whole store with memory dust. Second go to the Elders and see what you can find out about a female demon who takes peoples eyes out."**

**            Leo raised his eyebrow, "Take's people's eyes out?" Phoebe nodded, "Yea, it happened at the store, some demon took a gypsy's eyes out." Leo gave Phoebe a weird worried look and orbed out of the manor.**

**            "Mom I'm scared, what's happening?" Peter asked running to Piper's arms. Piper brushed Peter's short brown hair and replied, "It's nothing don't worry. Got to your room and watch some TV." Peter did as his mother told and ran downstairs to his room.**

**            Paige orbed into the manor shortly after and said, "Leo took care of the store… no one remembers a thing. Now what's the deal with this female demon?" Phoebe lifted the book of shadows off its stand and walked towards the window seat. "Well I thought she looked really familiar but nothing in her matches what I thought. There's female vampires… female dragon tamers… but nothing about a female demon who takes eyes out…"**

**            Piper sighed and replied, "What about Cole… did you ask him about any of this?" Phoebe's heart dropped with the mention of Cole's name and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't believe you would ask her to do such a thing… Cole made Phoebe's life a living hell…literally… why do you think he would say anything to us… I mean we tried to kill him more then once…" Paige stated slapping Piper's arm.**

**            Phoebe rose to her feet slowly and placed the book of shadows back on it's stand. "He'll tell me… after all he still loves me… I'll go ask him…" she said heading for the attic door. She went downstairs into her room and slid open her table drawer.**

**            "I'll take this just incase." Phoebe thought to herself as she grabbed a vial of vanquishing potion for Cole. She then exited her room and out the front door.**

**            "Hey you think I should follow her just in case…?" Paige asked turning to Piper. Piper nodded and replied, "Yea, but make sure she doesn't see you. I'll stay her and keep looking through the book and try to find something that can help us."**

**            Paige nodded and orbed out of the attic. Piper walked in front of the book and sighed, "This day can't get any worse…"**

**            "Ahhhh! Mom, help me!!" Peter shouted from downstairs. Piper slapped her forehead and replied, "Me and my big mouth!" she then ran out the attic door and downstairs…**

**_Want to know what is happening to Peter… then send some reviews and I'll post the next chapter…_**__


	5. the meeting with Cole

**_This chapter it pretty good I hope everyone likes it and please r&r..._**

****

Chapter 5 

**"Cole…? Cole are you here?" Phoebe whispered exiting from the elevator leading to Cole's fancy apartment. Everything looked just how it was 2 years ago… and the scorch mark was still on the middle of the floor where Phoebe and her sisters last vanquished him… She walked across the room carefully trying not to step on all the broken glass and peered around a white pillar.**

**            "What are you doing here Phoebe?" Cole asked shimmering behind his ex. Wife. She spun around quickly and gasped, "God Cole, you scared me!" She put her hands around her back and gripped the vanquishing potion in her hands. He reached his hand out and grabbed the potion out from her hand and sigh, "Well I see you haven't changed…"**

**            Phoebe smiled and stepped back, beginning to sweet. "It's just a precaution… you were the source of all evil…" Cole looked at the potion and threw it over behind his shoulder and replied, "You might be right… but you know that potion won't kill me… right now nothing can."**

**            Ever since Cole came back from the demon wasteland he had become unstoppable, no potion, spell or magic was able to truly vanquish him. Phoebe and her sisters thought they had really killed him when they went to the past, but about a year later he came back without and explanation on how it happened.**

**            "So why am I graced with your presence today Phoebe…?" Cole asked, his dark eyes glimmering in the light. Phoebe grabbed one of the couch pillows and rolled it on her lap. "I need a favor…" She finally spat out.**

**            Cole erupted in laughter and replied, "A favor Hah! Your insane, after all you did to me!?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and shouted, "After what I did to you!? Please! You tried to kill my sisters and me! And might I add more then one time!"**

**            Phoebe calmed herself down and continued with what she was saying, "Anyway, there's this female demon who killed a gypsy today… she took her eyes right out, it happened in an instant. Do you know anything about it?"**

**            Cole crossed his arms a cross his chest and paused for a moment. "No clue, there's only about a hand full of female demons who would pose any threat at all…" **

**            "Well do you think you can check for me?" Phoebe asked obviously getting frustrated. Cole gave Phoebe a little smirk and replied, "What's in it for me?" Phoebe growled deeply to herself and stood up quickly. "You know what forget it… I'll find out myself!!" she walked past Cole and headed towards the elevator.  She pressed the down button and sighed, "This was such a waist of time…"**

**            Phoebe then felt a deep hot breath of air on her neck. "And were do you think your going?" Phoebe turned around slowly only to see Cole peering over her. "What do you mean?" She asked her body shaking in worry. Cole smiled and replied, "Well since your already here… why don't you stay a little bit longer…"**

**            Phoebe raised her eyebrow and slid past Cole. What's he talking about, was Cole not going to let her leave? "LEO! PAIGE!" She shouted looking up towards the ceiling trying to call for help. Cole laughed and replied, "They won't be able to come for you… I have a protective charm around the apartment… your stuck here!"**

****


End file.
